phasefandomcom-20200213-history
Kara Zor-El
Contact Info Character Journal: Kara_Of_Steel Player Journal: XxBlackJadexX Email: XxDonMelloxX@aol.com AIM: XxDonMelloxX ; NearNumber1 Profile Character Name: Kara Kent (Kara In-Ze) Series/Fandom: Justice League Unlimited Original or Alternate: Original Age: 19 Appearance: Kara is a young beauty in her own right, her rose-red lips almost always curved upward into a charming smile and her visage sporting a pair of piercing ice blue eyes and flowing golden blonde hair that falls to her mid-back. A very athletic and active young woman, she is skinny but not scrawny. She has a slim physique and a very dainty body. Her hands and feet are petite, and she stands at an average height though that tends to be "small" compared to the taller gentlemen she's used to being around. Being one of superhuman strength, Kara's muscles are pretty well defined, but not to the point of appearing as some sort of bodybuilder. Strength isn't something that takes much effort for her, so while her muscles are well shaped, they don't particularly stand out in a way that would seem like she's worked to obtain them. As for clothing, Kara can be seen wearing an outfit bearing strong resemblance to that of her adopted cousin, Superman (Clark Kent, Kal-El). Her uniform is nearly symbolic in itself of her young, hip attitude. She's always favored the belly-shirt and skirt look, and even as a maturing superhero her outfit has upgraded from a white belly shirt and denim skirt to a more sophisticated look to match that of Superman's. Her current outfit of choice consists of a blue long-sleeved belly-shirt bearing the Super "S" symbol upon her chest. A short red cape hangs from her shoulders to her lower back, and a short red pleated skirt with a gold belt graces her hips. She's left her white gloves and little red boots to go bare handed, now sporting a pair of mid-calf high red boots each rimmed with a gold band at the top. Personality: Supergirl, being one of the youngest superheroes of the Justice League, has always exuded a carefree and playful air. It's very common to see her with a smile upon her face. She is friendly, confident, and unafraid to take initiative when she knows something needs to be done. She enjoys helping others (mainly the members of the Justice League with whom she is affiliated,) in any way she can. She's very energetic. Her playfulness and high levels of teenage energy also tend to be somewhat of a flaw. Much of what she does has been inspired by her cousin, and she has quite her own sense of justice. A young bundle of emotions, she tends to bear rushed judgement and often acts in a bold, headstrong manner. Her confidence in herself also applies to her confidence in her abilities, and she is just the kind of person who would sacrifice herself to ensure the safety of others, or even just to buy her friends time to accomplish something important. There are some things that go unspoken about being a superhero, and it shouldn't come as a surprise that Kara highly values her friends and those she considers her family. (Considers, because her true family had passed away.) While it's true that she has all this energy and a playful, cheery - and sometimes cocky - attitude, she also bears enough sense to know when things are serious, and she does not hesitate to get right down to business. Sometimes her decisions may seem too quick and bold, and to others they may also seem to be far too drastic and not worth the risk. But Kara is also quite headstrong, and it can be hard to change her mind once she has it made up. History: Kara's home planet, Argos, was the sister-planet of Superman's home planet, Krypton. Just before the planet Krypton was destroyed, Kara's mother - who happened to be the top scientist of Argos - managed to convince the people of her planet that their neighbor Krypton would be facing destruction. The Argosians managed to build a force field to help protect themselves, but their force field couldn't last forever. Sixteen years it stood before it finally began to deteriorate. When Kara's mother realized that their planet wouldn't hold up much longer, she placed her family into specially built cyrogenic tubes to put them into a state of suspended animation. For years and years they remained in those tubes... long after Argos's eventual fall. In the event that someone might discover her and her family before it was too late, Kara's mother left a message for anyone who might happen upon Argos. Unfortunately, it was many years before such an event finally occured. On a chance visit to Krypton's former star-system, Superman's ship picked up on something upon the planet. Hoping to find some form of life, he stopped in and discovered Kala In-Ze (Kara's mother's) message. He checked the tubes, and feared that he had been too late. Chunks of icy stalactites had pierced through the tubes, killing the family preserved there. Except for one. Kara. Clark brought Kara back to earth with him, introducing her to his adoptive family who graciously accepted her claiming that she was a neice of Jonathan Kent, Clark's adoptive father. Kara quickly learned of Clark's double identity and the deeds he performed to aide the people of earth. Greatly inspired by her "cousin," she adopted a suit similar to his own and began to accompany him on missions from time to time (after her first attempt to help got her into trouble with Clark...). She grew very close to Clark rather quickly, often visiting him in Metropolis in disguise with a brown wig. And as Supergirl, she was given full access to Superman's Fortress of Solitude. For three years she continued to live in Kansas with Clark's foster parents until she was finally recruited into the new Justice League. Her youthful charm allowed her to make friends rather quickly with its members, particularly Green Arrow and Green Lantern. Within the Justice League, she underwent extensive training to help her obtain a better grasp on her powers, though she continued to aide the Justice League on missions even during her training. Her most notable achievements were aiding in a battle against the android Amazo, destroying an enhanced clone of hers named Galatea, and assisting in bringing down Metallo before a random event drew herself, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern into the 30th century. It was there that she met Brainiac 5, and opted to stay in the 30th century after their mission was accomplished due to her discovered love for him. The time from which Kara will be pulled into the Ring is shortly after the defeat of her clone, Galatea. That said, the Kara being brought in has never fought Metallo nor has she met Brainiac 5. World Segment Description: Argos Category:Basic info